disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Percy (penguin)
Percy is a recurring character from Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a charismatic, adventurous penguin who assists Jake and his crew. Role in the series Percy made his debut "Jake's Cool New Matey". He washed onto Pirate Island beach on an iceberg. He was on the search for new home for himself and his penguin colony called Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon located somewhere on Never Land, where it's winter all year round. Jake and his crew agreed to help Percy on his search for his new home which was located on the other side of Never Peak Mountain. While on their travel, Percy brought along a statue that Captain Hook plotted to steal from the sea pups and Percy. Jake and his friends finally make it to Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon and Percy was thrilled to be in his icy paradise and reviled to his new friend that the statue was a beacon to summon his colony. Hook and his crew confront the little penguin and the puny pirates and demands that hand over the statue, they refuse resulting in a snowball fight between both pirate crews. Hook soon gains the upper hand on Jake and his crew but Hook didn't count on their reinforcement Percy's colony to turn the tide, driving Hook and his crew back to the Jolly Roger. Percy reappears in the episode "F-F-Frozen Never Land!" with Never Land covered with ice and snow it was the perfect time for the little penguin to visit his friends on Pirate Island no sooner then Jake, Izzy, and Cubby were headed out to Never Land to find the Fire Red Rubies located in Fire Red Rubies Valley that would cure Skully of his Birdy flue, Percy agreed to assist his friends find the rubies enduring the many trials of a frozen Never Land. Captain Hook also desired the rubies to free the Jolly Roger which was stuck with in the frozen Never Sea. Percy returns in the episode "Play It Again, Cubby!". Jake and his friends journey to Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon to learn the rest of the song stuck in Cubby's head. Percy reveals the finial verse of the song. Percy is last seen singing the rest of the song with Jake and his crew in Tiki Forest. Episode Appearances *"Jake's Cool New Matey" (first appearance) *"F-F-Frozen Never Land!" *"Play It Again, Cubby!" *"The Arctic Pearl" *"The Legendary Snow-Foot!" *"Into the Heart of Coldness" Gallery Percy with Jakecrew.jpg|Percy with Jake and his crew. Percy the penguin01.jpg Percy the penguin02.jpg Percy the penguin03.jpg Percy the penguin04.jpg Percy the penguin05.jpg Percy the penguin06.jpg Percy the penguin07.jpg Percy the penguin08.jpg Percy the penguin09.jpg Percy the penguin10.jpg Percy the penguin11.jpg Percy the penguin12.jpg Percy the penguin13.jpg Percy the penguin14.jpg Percy the penguin15.jpg Percy the penguin16.jpg JAKE&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Jake&Crew with Percy.jpg Jake&Crew with Percy-Jake's Cool New Matey.jpg Percy-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Groupshot-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Jake&Crew with Percy-Play It Again, Cubby!.jpg Percy with Jake&crew-Jakes Cool New Matey.jpg Percy the penguin17.png Percy the penguin18.png Percy the penguin19.jpg Percy the penguin20.jpg Percy the penguin21.png Percy the penguin22.png Percy the penguin23.png Percy the penguin24.png Percy the penguin25.png Percy the penguin26.png Percy the penguin27.png Percy the penguin28.png Percy the penguin29.png PercyJakeCubby-The Arctic Pearl.png PercyJakeSkully-The Arctic Pearl.png Percy Pearl&Hook-The Arctic Pearl.png Percy Pearl&Hook-The Arctic Pearl02.png Percy Pearl&Hook-The Arctic Pearl03.png Percy& Pearl-The Arctic Pearl01.png Percy& Pearl-The Arctic Pearl02.png Percy& Pearl-The Arctic Pearl03.png Percy& Pearl-The Arctic Pearl04.png Percy& Pearl-The Arctic Pearl05.png Percy& Pearl-The Arctic Pearl06.png Percy-Jake's Cool New Matey.png Jake&crew-The Arctic Pearl.jpg Percy-Jake's Cool New Matey.jpg groupshot-The Legendary Snow-Foot!.jpg Groupshot-The Legendary Snow-Foot!02.jpg Category:Penguins Category:Disney characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters